Masks, Facades and Tattoos
by CravingForYou
Summary: Sequel to Alcohol. Sharpay has had enough of trying to maintain her facade with the Wildcats. Now that she's let go, she meets the one person who totally doesn't mind. SharpayOC, Troyella, Chaylor, blah blah blah. R&R!


A/N: Okay, since people thought Alcohol shouldn't be just a one-shot, I decided to make a full-fledged story

A/N: Okay, since people thought Alcohol shouldn't be just a one-shot, I decided to make a full-fledged story. YAY ME! So here you go. Have fun, and please review! This is set after Alcohol, so yeah.

_**Chapter One**_ Dancing in the Moonlight

Sharpay Evans didn't feel good, at all.

She slid her fingers through her long blonde locks, groaning as she felt the gut-busting headache enter her skull. "Fuck," was all she said as she rubbed her eyes blearily. She tried registering her surroundings: black leather couch, blinking lights, and… someone passed out by the bay window. Ah, the den.

She tried to stand up, but the movement only made her stomach twist in ways she couldn't describe. With a groan, she leaned back against the couch. Flashbacks of last night entered her head: Ryan gazing at Gabriella, Zeke and Martha dancing the night away on her patio, Troy and Gabriella kissing… Troy… Troy.

Oh, _shit_.

Sharpay immediately sat up, regretting the action as she did so. She vaguely remembered something about the depths of the unknown and referring to herself in third person. Oh, and love… Love?!

Oh, _shit_.

Sharpay rested her head in her hands. Stupid Troy and his stupid manipulative ways of making her admit things she'd never admit to anyone, like that time in Lava Springs when she admitted liking him more than she liked herself. And come on, Sharpay likes herself a lot. With one push, Sharpay managed to get onto her feet. A wave of dizziness overcame her. "Fuck," she said again, before rushing into the bathroom.

All the contents of last night's adventure spilled out, and Sharpay felt the annoying pain that edged her stomach. She had one too many shots of tequila last night, and it was all because of her stupid lovesick friends. She hated herself for needing them so much.

She heard voices outside the den. With a groan, Sharpay finished up (in ways she could never understand) and stood up, brushing her teeth with one of the toothbrushes she kept in the den. She spat.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" She heard her brother push the door to the den open. Sharpay sighed, stood up and brushed her hair away from her eyes. _Okay, act now and puke later._

"Ryan?" Sharpay called out, exiting the bathroom. She plastered on a tired smile as Ryan, Chad and Troy entered the den. "Hi guys. Where's everyone else?" she said cheerfully. Troy's eyes stayed on her, but she refused to do anything about it.

"Gabriella and Taylor are making breakfast. Kelsi and Jason are nursing their own hangovers. Aren't you hung over?" Ryan raised an eyebrow at her. Sharpay could see right through him, trying to show that he cares.

"No, I'm okay." With that, Sharpay took off her heels and trudged out of the den. She saw Kelsi and Jason cuddling on the couch. Jason's arm was around the smaller girl, his hand gently stroking her hair. Kelsi snuggled into his arms, her brow furrowed in pain.

"You guys alright?" Gabriella called out, walking out of the kitchen. She smiled brilliantly at Sharpay. "Hey, Shar. You want some breakfast?"

"I'll pass, thanks." Sharpay trudged up the stairs and into her room. It was elaborately decorated, not in the usually fluffy pink, but a nice velvety red color. A canopy bed was to one side, with large red and gold throw pillows, and then on the other side was a vanity table with pictures of the Wildcats, she and Ryan and her parents on the sides of the mirror.

Sharpay sat on her bed, staring into space blankly. Her computer screen stared at her from her desk. With a sigh, Sharpay fell back on her bed, letting the dizziness overcome her. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the icky feeling in her gut.

She wasn't sure if it was the hangover, or if it was the feeling that she'd always be alone.

**&**

It was half past five in the afternoon when Sharpay finally woke up again. Her headache had faded a bit, but the ache in her chest hadn't. She sat up and glanced sideways at the large windows, seeing the sunset over her huge backyard. The setting sun's rays made her dizzy again, but she ignored it when she saw Ryan and the other Wildcats dancing around.

"I'm going for a walk," Sharpay muttered to herself, grabbing a jacket and some sweatpants. Tugging them lazily on her, she took her cell phone and quietly slipped out of her bedroom. The Wildcats' laughs echoed in her head as she walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going, Miss Sharpay?" one of the maids asked, seeing Sharpay walk towards the large mahogany doors.

"Out." Sharpay walked down the large steps, stretching her arms. She needed some fresh air, or any type of air that doesn't involve smoke, alcohol or any of the Wildcats. She walked down the street, looking at all the houses that passed her by.

She stopped by a small house down the street, with large bay windows and a cute front lawn. "Bet this house belongs to some perfect family, a perfect brother and a perfect sister with their perfect little friends," Sharpay muttered, looking at the cobblestones that lined the front lawn.

"I doubt it, since this house belongs to me." A boy with spiky black hair and emerald green eyes appeared beside her, a cheeky smile on his face. He had a single piercing on his ear, and a tattoo lined up his arm. Sharpay glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, good for you then." Sharpay turned around and continued walking, until the boy grabbed hold of her arm. She whipped around and glared at him. "Look, asshole, I'm hung over and bitchy, well, even when I'm not hung over—"

"Don't you think we'll get along just fine since you just called me an asshole?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "What's your name anyway?"

"Sharpay Evans."

"What kind of a name is Sharpay?" The boy laughed. Sharpay shot him a glare, wrenching an arm away from his grasp. "Okay, okay, sorry. My name's Shawn Locke."

"Wow, what kind of a name is Shawn?" Sharpay retorted sarcastically, and he flashed her a grin. "So, can you leave me alone now?"

"Now, where does all of this negative energy come from?" The boy eyed Sharpay's hot pink jacket and matching sweatpants. "You don't seem like the type who'd parade around with bitch vibes."

"A blonde in pink sweatpants doesn't seem like a bitch?" Sharpay questioned. "What planet are you from?"

"The planet where assholes named Shawn get along with bitches named Sharpay." Shawn smiled simply. "See you around, Evans."

With that, Shawn strode down the cobblestones into his perfect house, while the not-so-perfect Sharpay gazed after him with a small, sarcastic smile on her face.


End file.
